The present invention relates in general to sound reproducing and more particularly concerns novel apparatus and techniques for reproducing sound in vehicles at high sound levels while being relatively insensitive to noise. The invention facilitates faithfully transmitting sound signals to remote loudspeakers with apparatus that is relatively inexpensive, safe and reliable.
High fidelity sound systems for vehicles have met with wide acceptance. These systems present problems because a vehicle is a source of significant electrical noise that may be reproduced by a power amplifier coupled to the sound source by conventional wires. Furthermore, large power amplifiers occupy useful vehicle space and require adequate ventilation of the heat produced.
Accordingly, it is an important object of this invention to provide an improved sound reproducing system.
It is a more specific object of the invention to provide an improved vehicle sound reproducing system in accordance with the preceding object.
It is a further object to achieve one or more of the preceding objects with a system that is relatively insensitive to the high levels of electrical noise developed in a vehicle.
It is still another object of the invention to achieve one or more of the preceding objects with reliable relatively inexpensive apparatus.
It is another object of the invention to achieve one or more of the preceding objects without using otherwise useful space for a power amplifier in a manner that facilitates ventilating power amplifiers.